


Seven Flights of Loving

by volatileSoloist



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: A bunch of random Junkers die but it's not graphic, Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Did anyone figure out the pattern in my story yet, Drunk Sex, Fluff, Food Kink, Frottage, Intercrural Sex, Light Choking, Luxury, Luxury kink, M/M, Mentioned Omnic Death, Mildly Dubious Consent, Non-Penetrative Sex Toys, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Power Exchange, Retirement AU, ageswap, handjob, more drinking, the Junkers are back to their Mad Max roots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-09-28 15:39:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10129256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volatileSoloist/pseuds/volatileSoloist
Summary: This is for NSFW Roadrat week. This is the first time I've done one of these, so I hope you enjoy.





	1. Gentle

You'd think that after years spent in the desolate, burning waste of the Outback, Junkrat and Roadhog could handle a little heat. In actuality, it was in any Junker’s best interest to seek shelter from excessively hot weather; it was a fatal lesson if not learned quickly.

Currently, the two were shacked up in a small, desolate hut, taking solace in the little shade the building provided. It had been occupied when they found it, but its current (now previous) resident had been swiftly dispatched and dumped a distance away from the little box of a building.

They'd knocked off the wooden slats covering the windows to maximize the crosswinds through their shelter, and then they'd promptly retired onto the matted pile of hay that served as a bed. 

Even with the sweltering heat, Junkrat couldn't find the good sense to not sprawl across the mountainous stomach of his bodyguard. Roadhog didn't really care; it was endearing. Junkrat was a very physical guy, and the amount of touching that came with working with him had normalized it for him. Roadhog would crush someone for touching him, but Junkrat had succeeded in bringing out a hint of Mako.

They'd spent the majority of the morning and early afternoon dozing in shifts, one Junker sleeping while the other kept a lazy watch. It was currently Roadhog's turn to sleep, and with the heat of the day, he was glad for the opportunity. He'd just managed to slide into a fitful sleep when the sound of Junkrat’s voice woke him up.

“You're a cute one, ain’tcha?”

It was this sentiment, coupled with a touch to his belly button, that caused him to open his eyes. Junkrat was staring, enraptured, at Roadhog’s pig tattoo; he was giggling and making small oinking noises at it. His absurdity was a constant, but now it was probably heat-induced. Still, it was pretty adorable to watch.

Junkrat turned his head to stare out the window and sighed contentedly, his head resting on Roadhog’s stomach. There was a few moments of blessed quiet, and then Junkrat whispered, “I got a crush on me bodyguard… should I tell ‘im?”

Affection welled up inside Roadhog at those words. He and Junkrat had been partners for a while, but every now and then, Junkrat tended to forget even the most important of things. It had been Roadhog’s job to remind him about everything that would slip his mind, and now, he had the pleasure of reminding him how much he cared about him. Maybe the heat was causing Roadhog to think a bit funny, too, but he couldn't resist mirroring Junkrat’s silliness a little in the moment.

He reached down and grabbed his stomach, jiggled it, and in as high a voice he could muster—it still cracked horribly—he replied, “Yes.”

Junkrat jumped at the words, then giggled out, “Thanks, mate—” Abruptly, he paused, and looked up at Roadhog with wide eyes and a vibrant blush on his face. “Roadie—I, uh… heh, didn't know you were awake, mate.”

Roadhog smiled under his mask, and reached down a hand to pet at Junkrat’s hair. The younger man tensed, and then went lax as he slumped back against Roadhog's stomach. He let out a content hum, and then shrugged off the hand in favor of climbing further up Roadhog so that they could be face to face.

Staring into the glassy eyes of Hog’s mask, a crooked grin on his face, he said, “I like ya a lot, Roadie.” His hand reached up to toy with the edge of worn leather. “Do ya like me too?”

Roadhog lifted his mask a little so that Junkrat could see his smile this time, and Junkrat, with awe on his face, traced Hog’s chapped lips with a thin finger. “Of course,” he said, and gave a quick kiss to Junkrat’s hand.

Junkrat’s smile brightened even more, and without any further hesitation, he leaned in to kiss Roadhog. It was gentle, even chaste at first, but as time passed, it grew slightly more heated. Roadhog slipped his tongue into Junkrat’s mouth, who groaned and leaned further into the kiss.

Whenever Roadhog pushed his mask up, it became impossible for him to see, so when a hand suddenly wandered its way south, he startled and went to pull his mask down. As he did, however, Junkrat’s other hand stopped his, and the younger man whispered, “No, leave it, mate. I want ya ta just feel this.”

Roadhog, hesitated for a moment, but eventually moved both hands to his sides. Junkrat made a happy sort of noise, slid down Roadhog’s body a ways, and went back to kneading his crotch. It had been a while since the last time he and Junkrat rooted, so it felt especially nice for Roadhog.

When Junkrat finally pulled down the zipper of his pants and wrapped his hand around Roadhog’s length, he let out a low moan that caused Junkrat to shiver. “S’always nice ta hear ya, Roadie,” he purred, and he started a nice stroking rhythm that, in no time at all, turned Roadhog into putty.

With all Junkrat’s efforts, it wasn't long until Roadhog’s cock was fully hard and flat against his stomach. He felt Junkrat adjust his position, and he was about to ask what he was doing when he felt hot breath on his member.

As Junkrat took him into his mouth, the warmth and wet of it on his cock caused him to pant and groan. In the temporary blindness that was caused by his pulled-up mask, the sensations he was experiencing were much stronger than normal.

Junkrat sucked gently on him, and Hog let out a gasp as his cheeks hollowed against him. His tongue was pressed hard against the underside of the shaft, moving wonderfully against the thick vein there as Junkrat slowly bobbed his head up and down.

It was a very relaxed pace, and it took a while for Roadhog to feel like he was close to coming. It was nice every now and then to have sex be a calm, drawn-out thing instead of a hurried, rough affair. When his cock finally hit the back of Junkrat’s throat, however, the feeling of it closing up around his member caused him to let go with a grunt.

Junkrat continued to swallow around him, intensifying Roadhog’s release. When he finally finished, he was left panting hard and slumped against the pile of hay. Junkrat's hands slid the mask down, and suddenly Roadhog could see again. He hummed gratefully as Junkrat slotted a canister into his mask, and he breathed in deeply to relieve the ache in his chest.

Once Roadhog could breathe regularly again, the two of them relaxed for a few minutes, basking in the afterglow. Still, Roadhog didn't forget about his partner, and he murmured, “You want a turn?”

“Nah,” he said, settling his head against his partner's stomach. “S’too hot to do anything fun. Just bugger me extra hard next time.”

Roadhog nodded and wrapped a hand around Junkrat as the younger man dozed off, and he settled in to take his turn on watch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just barely made it. This chapter includes references to [this](https://dynaspite.tumblr.com/post/157197853090/junkrat-to-roadhogs-pig-tattoo-i-got-a-crush-on) post by dynaspite.


	2. Roughly

The house was fairly small, with blue paint and white shuttered windows, and even a white picket fence. It was very idealistic; almost too much for Junkrat’s taste. The first thing he’d wanted to do after they’d ripped apart the omnic who lived inside was to paint Junkrat’s symbol on the outside of the house with its oil, but Roadhog talked him down. He always was the most sensible of the two.

They’d ransacked the place, opening cupboards and looking for food, but there was little to be found. The house belonged to an omnic, Roadhog had reasoned, so there was not much logic behind there being anything edible in the house.

It left Junkrat in an even more sour mood.

Normally, after killing an omnic, he’d be whooping and hollering and grinning like mad. One less fucker to worry about. But seeing all the (albeit few) luxuries the omnic had, while the two Junkers had nothing, left him bitter. He kicked the now unlit, robotic head, which rolled across the floor and thudded against the wall. He’d pick apart the body for good scrap metal later, when he was in the mood.

With nothing else to do, he wandered through the house. There was a sizable living room with neat, dustless furniture, a very small bathroom, and a bedroom with a bed barely large enough for Junkrat. It was almost worthless as a hideout, but it seemed to be the best they could do, now that they were reaching the edge of civilization.

He’d almost run out of things to do when he noticed that the rug in the living room was slightly uneven, with an indent in the middle. Curiosity piqued, he pushed the rug aside. Set into the floor beneath it was a large, wooden trapdoor.

“Oi, Roadie! Check this out,” he called, and soon, Roadhog lumbered up behind him. Junkrat grinned up at his partner. “Looks like Mr. Goody Two Circuits has a secret! Well, had one, heh.”

Without further ado, Junkrat pulled open the trapdoor and descended down the steps that were behind it. The corridor was just barely large enough for Roadhog to make it down, but he managed. Junkrat imagined that he didn’t want to leave him to his own devices.

The room at the bottom of the stairs was dark, and Junkrat went to light a match. Just before he did, however, he noticed a sharp, familiar smell permeating the air. A grin spread across his face, and he tucked the box of matches away. He didn't want to light a match down here.

After fumbling along the wall for a few minutes, Junkrat found a light switch, and he flicked it on to find himself in the middle of a moonshine distillery. “Jackpot!”

There were a few rickety old stills, some barrels, and a wine rack full of bottles for the taking. Junkrat paused to admire the set up before dashing over to the rack to inspect the bottles. All were full up with bootleg alcohol.

“Can't begin to understand why a scrapheap would run an operation like this, but hey, talk about lucky for us!” Junkrat uncorked a bottle and took a swig. “S’good shit!”

Roadhog walked up next to him and pulled out another bottle, inspecting it and holding it up to the flickering light of the single bulb. After uncorking it and giving it a sniff, he rumbled, “This is the kind of stuff that Crocaburra sells.”

Junkrat choked in astonishment midsip. Wiping his mouth, he said, “Crocaburra? Ya gotta be kiddin’ me.” 

Roadhog shook his head. “Definitely his. Never thought he'd stoop so low as to do business with an omnic.”

“Bastard,” Junkrat said, and took in the sight of their spoils. “Well, it's all ours now, Hoggy!”

Roadhog pulled a few more bottles from the shelf, and asked, “So what do you want to do with all this?"

“I'll tell ya what I want,” Junkrat said with a sharp, toothy smile. “I want the two a us to get completely shitfaced, and then I want ya to plow me silly, mate.”

The older Junker stares at Junkrat. “Really?”

Junkrat’s smile faltered slightly. “Been a lousy day so far. If I know anything, it's that some good booze and a good lay is a time-tested recipe for feeling better, Roadie.”

Roadhog thought for a moment before shrugging, and then grabbed one more bottle and gestured for the two of them to head back up stairs. Junkrat followed eagerly.

It didn't take the two of them long at all to go through the bottles they'd brought up. It took a lot more for Roadhog to get drunk than it did for Junkrat, even though he'd like to consider himself anything but a lightweight. It felt like no time at all before Roadhog and Junkrat were both on the carpeted ground. On the ground and making out furiously, that is.

Junkrat was all over the place, drooling and graceless. He bit Roadhog’s lip hard before tipping his head back as his partner licked and sucked and bit his way down his neck and chest, making the smaller man writhe beneath him.

Roadhog stopped when he reached hip level, and he all but ripped off Junkrat’s shorts to get them out of the way. He reached a hand up to Junkrat's mouth, and he didn't even have to prompt him before Junkrat was greedily taking two of Roadhog’s fingers into his mouth, licking and sucking eagerly.

While he worked on getting Hog’s fingers ready, Roadhog grabbed Junkrat’s cock and began to quickly stroke it, relishing the moans that drifted down from Junkrat as he did. He paused for a moment to pull his own pants down, and after licking his free palm, he took both of their pricks into his hand and stroked them together. Junkrat choked for a moment as he instinctively bucked into the heat of Roadhog’s hand and cock. They'd barely even begun, and Roadhog was already driving him half mad.

Just as it felt like it was getting to be too much, Roadhog released both of them, and pulled the two fingers from Junkrat’s mouth.

“Yesyesyesyes,” Junkrat slurred, so ready for what Hog had to give him. He pressed a slicked up finger to Junkrat’s hole, and began to slowly but surely slip it in. It burned a bit, but Junkrat was more than okay with that. He liked it when Roadhog was rough with him. He'd pay for it in the morning, but for now, that was future-Junkrat’s problem.

Junkrat was pulled out of his thoughts as Roadhog's finger pushed in up to the final knuckle, and jumped when he crooked it and brushed up against the good spot inside of him. He moaned loudly, and gave more wordless encouragement as Roadhog slid the second finger inside. It stung a bit more than the previous one, and Junkrat’s cock began to leak pre in response. God, did he love it.

Roadhog hooked his fingers and spread them inside of him, stretching him open so he'd be able to fit Roadhog’s cock. It was a good precaution, but Junkrat was far past being able to wait. “Fuck me already, Hog,” Junkrat cried, “I'm pretty goddamn ready!”

Hog let out a deep chuckle, and it caused Junkrat’s cock to twitch. “Pushy,” he grumbled, and lined up their hips to press inside. Junkrat gasped as the head popped in, breath catching in his throat. He already felt so full, but he knew it would be worth it when Roadhog was all the way in.

By the time Roadhog was balls deep, Junkrat was already losing his mind. “C’mon mate, really give it to me!” He choked on those last words as Roadhog began to thrust, hips pushing forward into Junkrat’s and pushing his body with each movement. He set up a fast pace, and Junkrat let out a loud, breathless moan as he was practically screwed into the floor.

It felt like Hog’s hands were everywhere, tweaking his nipples, raking blunt nails down his chest, and eventually creeping up his throat to choke him a bit. Junkrat cooed at the sudden pressure, and his vision started to blur a little around the edges as Hog picked up the pace.

Suddenly, Hog took his free hand and wrapped it around Junkrat’s cock, and _squeezed_. “Come for me,” he growled, and Junkrat’s vision went white as he arched up. It was an intense burst of pleasure that overwhelmed him and carried him off into the quiet.

When Junkrat came to, it was to Roadhog looking down at him, cold cloth in hand and cleaning up their mess. He looked as tired as Junkrat felt. It was a deep tiredness, but a happy one.

“Feeling better?” Roadhog said, a small smile on his face.

Junkrat gave a toothy grin back. “Yeah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stick around, folks, there's more to come. Feel free to leave a comment with suggestions of stuff you'd like to see in the next chapter (First Time).


	3. First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Instead of doing something boring like "First Time They Ever Fucked" I decided to do "First Time Junkrat Ever Topped". There's also another secret first time farther down. Enjoy!

“You sure about this?” Junkrat asked, licking his lips. He was a little nervous, but it was mostly anticipation for what was to come. It was Hog’s birthday, and Junkrat had promised to do whatever Roadhog wanted; he hadn’t known that what he wanted was to be dominated in bed.

“More than sure,” Hog said, smile evident from his tone. Junkrat suppressed a shiver. This didn’t bother Junkrat, of course. As a matter of fact, he was pretty excited at the prospect of topping for once. The only problem was that it would be his first time doing it. Junkrat was used to being on the receiving end when it came to sex; he knew what he liked, but what would Roadhog like?

Junkrat had spent most of the day brainstorming ideas, and Roadhog had left him to it, deciding to take the day off and ride his motorcycle around town—he and Junkrat had finally reached civilization, and Junkrat hadn’t been much impressed, but the motel they were staying in was of decent enough quality to not complain too much.

One of the first things he’d done was walk to a nearby general store to pick up a few essential items for the evening’s activities. A few candles, one long length of rope and another of twine, some alcohol, and of course, a nice-sized bottle of lube. He smirked at the cashier as he put his purchases on the counter, wondering if it would make him uncomfortable, but the dull-eyed employee didn’t even blink as he scanned the items. Oh well.

Then it was back to the motel room to set up and wait.

——

So far, today had been the best birthday Roadhog had in years, though that wasn't saying much. In the years gone by, no one used calendars, so it was anybody's guess when anyone's birthday actually was. As it was, he hadn't been much in a celebrating mood anyway.

But now that he knew Junkrat, things had begun to look up. Junkrat added more variety into his life in both the best and worst of ways, and Roadhog found himself looking forward to each new day. He enjoyed Rat’s company, and Roadhog couldn't help ending up trusting Rat more than anyone else he'd known in a long time.

It was because he trusted Junkrat so much that he'd made this request of him. He had enough faith that Junkrat was capable of topping, and topping well. He'd had a good day so far, but he was even more excited for what Junkrat might have in store for him when he came back to the room.

By the time he clicked the key in the lock, his body was practically thrumming with excitement. He swung open was treated the the sight of a completely dark room. Well, that was… interesting.

He moved quietly through the room, alert in case something was wrong. His intuition brought him to the foot of the bed, but he didn't see much of note.  
Then, out of the complete silence of the room came the sizzling sound of a struck match.

Roadhog whirled around to see a small streak of fire burning across the floor in a controlled line, as though following an invisible path. He watched as it moved past him, up a side table, and then, around the wick of a now lit candle.

It continued up to the windowsill, lighting several more candles that sat there, then one on the bedside table, a few on the headboard of the bed, and then down to one on the opposite nightstand. Then the flame sunk back down to the ground and extinguished.

Roadhog hummed in thought. His anticipation was mounting, and he turned around to see if he could spot Junkrat somewhere in the gloom.

“Impressed?” came Junkrat’s voice from directly behind him. Roadhog froze, then turned slowly back to the bed to find Rat now reclining regally on top of it. He was naked, but not hard; he just seemed relaxed and in control of himself. Roadhog gulped.

“Yeah,” he rumbled. “You always did have a dramatic flair.”

Rat raised an eyebrow, a crooked smile on his face. “Never expect anything less, mate.” He raised his metal hand and beckoned to Roadhog. “C’mere.”

Roadhog obediently walked forward until he was at the edge of the bed. Junkrat twirled his finger, and purred, “Take off ya clothes.”

He hurried to do so, shucking off his pants and removing his harness and shoulder pad before tossing it all to the side.

Junkrat made an appreciative noise that went straight to Roadhog's crotch. “Turn ‘round for me, an’ then sit.”

He turned, and as he did so, he got a smack on his ass, causing him to jump a little. He heard Rat snicker. “Couldn't help meself. Ya got a nice ass, Mako.”

 _Mako._ Junkrat almost never called him Mako—he tended to forget his real name more often than not—so it felt much more intimate when he did. Mako shivered, just a bit, and sat down on the edge of the bed with his back to Junkrat.

He felt the bed shift behind him as Junkrat sat up and then came right up behind him. For a moment, nothing happened, and then there was a slight sting at his ear, where sharp teeth nibbled at him. His organic hand curled around his waist, while the metallic one moved up to trace around Mako’s neck, applying a little bit of pressure.

“You gonna be good for me, Mako?” said Junkrat, voice breathy and quiet. It was quite a change from what he was used to; he wondered if this was just how Junkrat would be if he dommed more often.

Suddenly, Junkrat's prosthetic arm extended, and he hooked it around Mako’s neck to pull hard—it was the only way to properly choke him, as his neck was too thick for just a hand to work. “Oi. Ya still with me, mate?”

Slowly, Roadhog nodded. “Yes, Boss,” he said, trying out the title.

Surprisingly, Junkrat tittered in his ear. “I think we both know who’s in charge here without all tha’. I want ya ta call me Jamie.”

A flash of heat went through Mako at that. “Yes, Jamie,” he said, slightly more breathlessly.

“Aces,” Jamie purred, and suddenly, there was warmth and wetness against his cheekbone as Jamie dragged his tongue down his face and onto his neck. Mako shivered, and tilted his head to the side to give Jamie more access.

As Jamie nipped and sucked at Mako’s neck, his hands reached down to take both of his and pulled them behind his back. Mako felt the roughness of rope against his wrists, deft fingers looping the cording around and tying tight knots.

Jamie paused for a moment in his affections, and muttered, “Now we both know that ya can break these ropes in the blink of an eye, so if ya do,” he paused and bit down hard on Mako’s neck, causing him to groan in pleasure, before resuming, “I'm gonna have ta punish ya. Y’understand?”

“Yes, Jamie.”

“Good,” Jamie said, and then he nudged him in the back. “Now get on your knees for me, Mako.”

Mako slid off the bed and down onto the ground, knee-walking to turn around and face Jamie. His head was perfectly level with Jamie’s crotch, so it was fairly obvious what he wanted him to do. Mako opened his mouth and waited.

Jamie smiled at him before scooting to the edge of the bed and guiding his cock into Mako’s mouth. Jamie’s wasn't nearly as large as his, but it had been a while since he'd given head, so the mouthful he had was more than enough. He sucked dutifully, bobbing his head slightly and pressing his tongue hard against the underside of Jamie’s cock.

“Shit,” Jamie hissed, throwing his head back. He could feel the toes of Jamie’s flesh foot—which rested against his shoulder—curling in delight. Jamie’s hands found their way into Mako’s hair, carding through it, occasionally tugging him a little farther down.

“Oh, fuck, mate, your mouth is amazing,” Jamie said, close to babbling. “God, that's—” Suddenly he stopped, and Mako’s eyes flicked up to see Jamison blushing and looking guilty, before his face evened out into the calmness before. “Good,” he said smoothly. “Good boy, Mako.”

Mako was a little perplexed at the behavior, but he didn't really feel like he had a reason to complain. Not yet, anyway. He just continued to suck and lick, and he moaned around Jamie as he tugged at his hair again.

About a minute later, Jamison pulled Mako’s head off his cock. “T-that’s enough,” he said, voice quavering only slightly. “Get back onto tha bed.”

Mako stood, climbing onto the edge of the bed again. Jamie grabbed him, manhandling him onto his stomach. He was quiet for a few moments—admiring the view?— and then he smacked Mako’s ass again, causing him to jolt. Jamie giggled at that, but only for a moment before quieting again and reaching out to knead at Mako’s ass. “You ready ta take what I got to give ya, Mako?” His tone sounded both salacious and mischievous.

“Yes, Jamie,” Mako said, nuzzling his head into the pillow and waiting. Behind him, he heard the sound of a cap popping open, and a few moments later, a cold wet finger reached down and pressed lightly at his hole. It gently applied pressure for a moment, but then pushed in abruptly, causing Mako to grunt.

“Shit, sorry, I—” Again, Jamie paused, seeming to compose himself. Slowly, the finger inside him began to move, distracting him from whatever might be bothering Jamie. It thrusted and curled, and soon enough Mako was moaning again.

Jamie took that as encouragement to move on to the next finger, this time pushing in much more slowly. Once the second one was all the way in, he scissored the two fingers inside of him, pulling and stretching Mako out.

Finally, Jamie removed his fingers, and Mako shuddered in anticipation. There was the slick sounds of lube being spread, and then _there_ was the tip of Jamie’s cock pressing against him. Slowly but surely, he pushed in, Mako trying his hardest to stay relaxed for Jamie’s ease.

The head popped in, and both of them sighed in unison. “Fuck,” Jamie said breathlessly, with a vague sound of worry in his voice.

Finally, Hog spoke up. “Are you okay, Jamie?”

The question seemed to surprise the other Junker. “Wha? Oh, yeah...m’fine.” He paused, and then in a sensual tone, he said, “If anything, _you_ should be worried ‘bout how hard I'm gonna pound your ass, Mako.”

Mako frowned, but said nothing. Jamie continued to push in, panting heavily as he did. As soon as Jamie was completely sheathed inside of him, he doubled over to lean against Mako’s back, breathing heavily as his hips twitched slightly.

“Shit, I'm really sorry, mate, but I don't think I'm gonna last,” Jamie said, tone shaking and filled with both lust and shame.

Mako wanted to turn to look at Jamie, but settled for pressing his hips back against his partner’s. “When I wanted you to top, Jamie, I wasn't asking you to be a sex god out of some shitty porno. I just wanted you to be yourself.”

Jamie turned his face so that he wasn't burying it in Mako’s back anymore. “I—I thought that wasn't what you would want. I wanted ta do what would make ya happy.”

“ _You_ make me happy,” he said emphatically. “You don't need to act all calm and collected just because you're topping. I love you the way you are.”

Jamie tensed, before raising up and reaching a hand out to cup Mako’s cheek. “Ya… ya love me?”

Mako smiled, and turned his head to kiss Jamie’s palm. “I do.”

Jamie beamed at that. “I love ya too, Mako.”

They gazed at each other for a moment, before Mako said, “Can I turn over? I want to look at you more easily while we do this.”

“Of course!” Jamie said with a laugh, and pulled out so that Mako could situate himself on his back. He spread his legs for Jamie, who nudged back in with a moan. “God, you're perfect, Mako.”

As he began to pick up the pace, more words flowed out of him like water from a faucet. “So tight, and hot, and holy fuck Mako, you're amazing. Oh—oh god!” he cried out, finally burying himself deep into Mako and filling him up with his cum.

He slumped against Mako for a few moments, catching his breath until he noticed Mako pressing up against him. He raised up and clasped his hands around Mako’s cock to make a space for him to fuck. It only took him a few thrusts at that point before he was coming as well, shooting out most of it onto Jamie’s chest and some of it reaching his face.

Jamie smiled adoringly at Mako for a moment. “You're always fantastic, Hoggie, top or bottom.”

Roadhog reached out to ruffle Junkrat’s hair, and then said, dipping a finger into the cum dripping down his chest, “You're always fantastic, even when you need a bath.”

“Aw fuck no.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I wanted to be sappy. Fight me.


	4. Alternate Universe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an AU of my own making: Ageswap. Junkrat was part of the crew that blew up the Omnium, and Roadhog had to grow up dealing with it. If you want to skip straight to the porn, Apple+F/CTRL+F "——".

“Wake up, Roadie…”

“Roadie.”

“ _Oi_ , Roadie, wake the _fuck_ up!”

Roadhog jerked awake with a start, swinging his fist up at the shadow looming over him.

“Ow, fuck!” The figure moved away, and Roadhog realized belatedly who had been trying to wake him.

“Oops.” Roadhog leaned up off his bedroll in order to get a closer look at his boss, who had thankfully backed up, and was rubbing his cheekbone.

Junkrat tried hard to glare at Roadhog, but in the end, he couldn’t help laughing. “Swear ta god, kid, no idea where you get all that energy from straight out of the gate.” He shook his head, stood up to his full height, and stretched out a hand. “We gotta be gettin a move on, now. Those Magpie fuckers are bound ta be hot on our tails.”

Roadhog stared grumpily at the hand before begrudgingly accepting it, and let Junkrat have the fun of pulling him to his feet. “Christ on a cob, how are you so bleeding heavy? S’like pulling a tank.”

Once Roadhog was officially up, it was time to pack up camp and get on the move. It was time to do his job. He still couldn’t believe his luck to end up with Junkrat of all people. He’d never really done bodyguarding before. He was more or less the guy the Queen sent to bash in your kneecaps if you were causing trouble in Junkertown.

It was the Queen who’d offered him good money to _find_ Junkrat, a man practically faded into legend from his years of hiding. Word had been that he’d discovered a treasure so valuable that he’d had to hide deep in the Outback, living in the wild like an beast, and a vicious one at that—no one had ever had success in hunting him down; he just left them in pieces.

In reality, nothing could be farther from the truth. Roadhog hadn’t found Junkrat living in the brush. It turned out that he’d been hiding in an abandoned shanty only a few miles from Junkertown. Roadhog supposed it was a clever move, but overall he’d been disappointed with what he found: a manic older man with a half-empty head who let his bombs and traps do the dirty work for him.

He’d barely made it past the traps, sure. They were ingenious and well-placed, Roadhog couldn’t deny that. And Rat had been a smooth talker. Before Roadhog had even known what happened, Junkrat had convinced him to be his bodyguard/protégé for a fifty-fifty share of the treasure.

“You’re green as koala shit,” Junkrat had said bluntly, “but fuck, if you aren’t a mountain of beef, mate! Bet you’d be great at intimidating the fuckers what want me treasure into minding their own damn business.”

Flattery apparently did work. And he appreciated how frank Junkrat was. Sure, Roadhog didn’t want to hear every single idea that came out of his head, but he was honest, and that was a valuable thing to find in the Outback. Roadhog had been lucky to have that kind of trust with his biker gang, but he’d given that up for the Queen. He was plenty feared in Junkertown, but also pretty resented; he couldn’t trust any of them not to slit his throat in his sleep. But now, he’d found Junkrat to be reliable, and he would be hard pressed to let him go.

Once they’d packed up their bedrolls, cooking supplies and other miscellaneous belongings, Roadhog climbed into the bed of Junkrat’s pickup truck. It was miraculous that it still worked, and that it worked _well_ , but Junkrat had been taking extremely good care of it during his years of hiding. Not only did it run like a dream, but according to Junkrat, ‘she had a few surprises up her sleeves’. Roadhog wasn’t sure he wanted to know what he meant.

As it was, it looked pretty wicked: it has barbed wire on the hood and back of the truck bed, and spiked rims for ramming into anyone who could drive up next to them. The truck itself was painted a dusty red that blended in well with the environment, but also resembled dried blood. The truck bed was filled with all sorts of explosive goodies that Junkrat cooked up on a regular basis, and their gear sat in the passenger seat, since Roadhog couldn’t fit there. Roadhog wasn’t really crazy about sitting waist deep in explosives, but he’d never learned how to drive a car. Junkrat had promised to teach him someday.

The sun hadn’t yet risen, so Roadhog was okay without needing to sit under a tarp for shade. His position in the boot also served for him to function as a lookout as they crossed the vast desert they called home. They’d been close to the southwest tip of Australia when Roadhog had met Junkrat, so they were currently on their way across the continent to Sydney. Junkrat had proposed a worldwide crime spree, splitting the spoils fifty-fifty and exploring the world. That sounded plenty fine to Roadhog; he found himself filled with anticipation at the thought of seeing a world untouched by the Omnium.

As Junkrat drove, he had a tendency of running his mouth. Roadhog himself didn’t like to talk much, but he was alright with the constant chatter of the older man. It reminded him of the one time he’d managed to find a functional radio, and had spent the day listening to stories of the ‘civilized’ world. He just let it drift into the background, occasionally grunting to indicate he was still listening. Besides, some of Junkrat’s stories were worth listening to.

“So this one time,” Junkrat was saying, “Me and me crew went out, and back in the day, you could just kill any omnic ya saw, so we’d go huntin’ for the metal bastards. After tha war, there were a few that stayed rogue, hid out in the Outback, so we went after those. Not ta mention, the government gave the ones that weren’t some a our land, so if we found any a them, we turned them into scrap too. That’s where I got this,” he said, and raised his right arm, a dusty but well-made metal prosthetic.

Roadhog remembered the story of how Junkrat had lost his arm. Junkrat didn’t like talking about the war, or the time between that and the Omnium explosion, so Roadhog had been hard pressed to get him to talk about it.

Midway through his time in the ALF, there had been a surprise wave of rogue omnics that attacked. Junkrat had been part of the forces fighting against them, and he’d been the last one in his base to survive, but his arm had been crushed by one of the bots in the process. He’d had to amputate it himself.

That reminded Roadhog. “What about your leg?”

“Me leg?” Junkrat asked, and looked down at it. “Built it meself. Just some random scrap I found.”

“No,” Roadhog clarified, “I mean, how did you lose it?”

The car swerved for a moment, causing Roadhog to grip hard onto the side. When Junkrat finally got the car back under control, he chuckled nervously. “Oh, that’s... not, ah, not nearly as glamorous. Not really a story worth tellin’.”

Roadhog said nothing. If he gave him time, he would talk.

They drove in an unusual silence for a few miles. Roadhog was scanning the slowly brightening horizon when Junkrat began to speak. “It was just after the Omnium blew. I, uh... wasn’t that far away, and me an’ a few others in me crew’d been fighting some omnics. The blast destroyed the one I was fightin’, but I got pinned underneath it when it fell. I could see the debris from the blast just flyin’ off inta the sky, and when it started comin’ back down, I couldn’t get away.”

He was quiet again, but just for a moment, before saying bitterly, “Piece a sheet metal came straight down, sliced off me leg.”

Roadhog stayed silent. So did Junkrat. The sun had begun to rise by now, so Roadhog lifted the tarp over his head. They traveled a little while longer before Roadhog said, “That’s some shitty luck.”

Immediately, Junkrat cackled. “I know, roight? I ain’t never had particularly good luck in me life. Least not until I met you, mate.”

Roadhog smiled under his mask. He admired the rising sun, and the colors it turned the horizon. He remembered days back in his childhood where the sky had been perpetually dark, but as time passed, the sky had gradually begun to clear. Maybe it would be completely clear someday.

As he was reminiscing, he noticed a dark spot of the horizon, outlined by the sun… a dark spot that was slowly getting bigger. He pulled the tarp off his head and called out, “Junkrat, we’re gonna have company in a few minutes.”

Looking back at Junkrat through the partition, he saw his head turn and scan the horizon. In the mirror, Roadhog could see a sharklike grin. “Perfect. Time to show you what this little baby can do!”

He pushed down on the pedal, increasing his speed. Regardless, it wasn’t long before the dark spot turned into the outline of another car. As it got closer, they saw that it was about the same size as theirs, but more fortified, and with more passengers. Their eyes were streaked with greasepaint, and they all had studded and dirty leather jackets. They let out a war cry as they got in range, preparing to ram their truck.

Inside the cabin, Junkrat pressed a button and pulled a lever before climbing out of his seat and into the boot. Miraculously, the car continued to move in a straight path. “Cruise control and a mechanism to keep the wheel in place,” Junkrat yelled over the howling wind. Roadhog nodded, more focused on the fight, and pulled out his scrapgun. Junkrat grabbed his frag launcher and launched a volley of grenades ahead of the car.

Most of them missed, but a few of them soared back onto the roof of the car, blowing it off and sending one of the men inside flying out. He rolled a good distance, and didn’t get back up. The remaining men inside the car yelled in anger, and began to bring out their weapons. Several of them had modified guns, and one held a spear with a barbed tip. They brought the car closer, and Junkrat and Roadhog braced for impact.

As they hit, the spikes on their tires did their job, and the car next to them shuddered as the front left tire popped. Junkrat whooped, then cried out as a bullet grazed his side; Roadhog pushed him down into the bed of the car and stood over him, firing his gun back in return. The spray of scrap metal hit one of the men in the back of the car, who screamed and fell backwards into one of his companions, and both of them fell out of the truck.

In the midst of the fray, Roadhog heard Junkrat curse, and saw him crawl back into the cabin of the car. He put the car out of cruise control, and then turn the car to the left, away from their pursuers. Just then, the man with the spear threw it into the side of their vehicle, and it stuck there. He jumped clear off his own vehicle, and grabbed onto the pole so that he was dangling off the side of the car. He kicked out the passenger window to get a foothold, and then climbed onto the roof, pulling out a small knife once he had his footing.

Roadhog barely gave him a chance; he got in one stab at Roadhog’s approaching arm, and then made a gurgling sound as Roadhog snapped his neck. He tossed his corpse off the side, and pulled the blade out of his arm, ignoring the wound for the moment.

“Roadhog!” Junkrat yelled. “Look under tha tarp. Find me RIP-Tire and pull it out!”

“The fuck is a ‘rip tire’?” Roadhog shouted back in irritation.

“Big damn spiky wheel!”

Roadhog grumbled and ducked down to search under the tarp. It wasn’t too hard to find, but a lesser man than Roadhog would have found it hard to move; the big thing was wired up full of explosives.

“Pull tha cord, an then guide it towards their car!”

Roadhog did as instructed, and the thing roared to life under his hand. He angled it toward the other car and then tossed it over the side. It hit the ground, bounced twice, and then raced toward the other vehicle. The men inside didn't even have time to scream before the wheel exploded in a ball of flames that knocked the entire thing onto its side. It made an awful screeching noise as it spun away from them, the whole car completely engulfed in a massive, smoky fire.

He could hear Junkrat cracking up from the cabin of the car. “Aces, mate! That was brill!”

Roadhog felt a swell of pride at those words, climbed back underneath the tarp, and watched the wreck fade into the distance.

They drove until nightfall, only stopping as they pulled up at the edge of a town. Had they reached Sydney already? It seemed too good to be true. Junkrat stopped at the first large house they saw, and parked the car behind it.

“Ready to help me get ourselves a manor house?” Junkrat said, eyes alight with mischief. Roadhog nodded, and pulled out his scrapgun once more.

It didn’t take long. The inhabitants of the mansion didn’t even put up a fight, and Roadhog and Junkrat left them tied up and locked in the basement for the night. They’d let them go when they didn’t need the house anymore.

The two of them patched up their respective wounds, and then went to explore the house. Roadhog spent a good period of time wandering around on his own, gazing at all wonders of a modern home. He’d had a small, inexpensive TV when he was a child, and he’d only seen broken ones since; these rich fuckers had a fucking massive one. And God, it’d been such a long time since he’d seen a _working_ bathroom. The amount of luxuries this family had was incredible to him.

Eventually, he got sick of looking at it all, and went to find Junkrat, who’d wandered off in the direction of the kitchen after they’d put their kind hosts away.

“Junkrat?”

“Oi, Roadie, c’mere. Look what I found!” Roadhog followed Junkrat’s voice through the kitchen and into the spacious pantry, where there was a tall wine rack with a more than ample amount of bottles on it. “These bastards are loaded, look how much wine they got!”

Roadhog picked up a bottle and stared at it. “Wine?”

Junkrat laughed. “It's like beer, but sweeter. Wanna have some with me?”

Mako shrugged and popped open the bottle. “How bad can it be?”

——

As it turns out, wine was _not_ bad. It was actually really, really good. It tasted much better than beer, anyway.

Roadhog laid reclining on the kitchen floor, his second-and-a-half bottle of wine lying loosely in his hand.

He heard hiccups from next to him, and turned to see Junkrat, propped up with his back to one of the cabinets, taking swigs from his own bottle.

Roadhog stared at his companion, and found himself appreciating him more the longer he looked. He really was intelligent. Clever, at the very least. That tire bomb of his wiped out that car in no time flat! He'd been the one to find them this cozy house, whereas a few months ago Roadhog had been sleeping in a dingy, rundown apartment in Junkertown.

Now that he thought about it, he wasn't that bad looking for someone his age, either. The missing clumps of hair were easy enough to ignore in favor of his body, which showed that even if he'd been in hiding for a while, he hadn't been letting himself go to waste. He was attractive in his own way.

“Hey,” Roadhog said, tongue loosened by the alcohol. “You wanna fool around?”

Junkrat startled slightly, and then squinted at Roadhog. “You what, mate?”

Roadhog rolled his eyes and asked again. “Do you wanna fool around with me?”

One of Junkrat's eyebrows raised up, and he gave Roadhog an appraising glance. “S’an interesting prospect, can't deny that.” He paused for a minute. “Remind me, how old are you?”

Roadhog bristled. “Twenty-five. I'm no kid, Rat.”

Junkrat chuckled. “Young man your age could get anyone ya want, and ya want _me_?” He took another swig of wine, and put his hand up as Roadhog was about to argue. “I'm not complainin’, though. You wanna fool around, that's fine with me.”

Junkrat put down his bottle and scooted over clumsily toward Roadhog. With a smile dulled only slightly by the alcohol, he ran a hand along the edge of Roadhog’s mask. “Let's get this off, then. Been dyin’ to know what I’m workin’ with.”

Roadhog grabbed Junkrat’s wrist, and glared. “Not all the way off.”

Junkrat pouted, but with no reaction, he just shrugged. Roadhog lifted the edge of his mask up and pulled it just enough so that his mouth was exposed. Junkrat grinned again, and leaned in to kiss Roadhog. He could smell the alcohol on Rat’s breath before the two connected, but once they did, he couldn’t really find it in himself to care.

Junkrat was actually a pretty good kisser. Their tongues intertwined, and their teeth clacked against each other as things grew more and more heated. Roadhog could feel arousal beginning to pool in his crotch, and he moaned into the kiss.

Junkrat pulled back with a bit of a knowing smile on his face, and he hauled himself up to his hands and knees so that he could crawl onto Roadhog and straddle his thighs. “Y’enjoying yourself?”

Roadhog bit at Junkrat’s lower lip and growled, “I will be when you hurry up and get to it.”

Junkrat laughed aloud at that. “Someone’s impatient!” Nevertheless, his hands moved down to Roadhog’s pants, and he gave a light squeeze to the bulge inside. An interested look appeared on his face, and as he unzipped Roadhog’s pants and pulled his cock out, a wide grin spread across his face. “Look a that! You’re gonna make me a very happy man, Roadie.”

Junkrat reached back to his own pants, and he slid down his own trousers enough to free himself. Raising his flesh hand to his mouth, he gave it a lick and used that same hand to firmly grip both of their cocks together.

Roadhog groaned, and Junkrat pressed their lips back together as he began to move his hand up and down. The saliva slickened the way a little, and both men began to rut together, sharing heated gasps as they kissed.

Junkrat’s cock began to leak precum in earnest, making the movements of their hips smoother and faster. He was loud, with high moans and the occasional whimper, while Roadhog only let out low grunts. Both were fast reaching their peak.

In the end, it was actually Roadhog who came first. Junkrat surprised him, bringing his metal hand to cup at his balls and give them a light squeeze while simultaneously biting down hard on his neck. Roadhog let out a long, low moan as he covered Junkrat’s lower stomach with cum.

Junkrat then sat back on his heels, releasing Roadhog's spent cock in favor of grabbing his own. He jerked himself off hard and fast, moaning softly as he did, until he finally came on Roadhog, his cum shooting out high enough to land on Hog’s upper chest and chin. Then he slumped forward onto Hog, stretching out comfortably across his stomach.

They both lay panting for a minute. Eventually, the silence was broken with a low, impressed whistle. “That was the best time I've had in a good while, Roadie. We oughta do that again.”

Roadhog pulled his mask down over his mouth in order to ease his own breathing. Roadhog had to admit, it had been pretty great, which was a pleasant surprise for him.

“Yeah. Maybe we will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been wanting to do this AU for a while, so I guess I can thank this contest for giving me a chance.


	5. Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is based on [this](http://squickling.tumblr.com/post/147475006879/this-dialogue-is-terrible-im-sry-commission-for) short comic by tumblr user squickling.

They'd gotten the hotel room because the clerk had said it offered a marvelous view. Roadhog knew it wouldn't be nearly as amazing as what Junkrat would look like when he was done with him.

But they hadn’t started yet. First, Hog had to get Junkrat ready.

He started by taking the ropes they’d purchased earlier and began to tie Junkrat with them. Junkrat had already taken off his peg leg, so all that was left to do was take his full leg and secure his ankle to his thigh. Roadhog took his time, using strong, elaborate knots as Junkrat squirmed eagerly underneath him. It was a more simple matter to tie his arms behind him, hand to forearm.

“You ready?”

Junkrat smiled eagerly at Hog. “Was born ready, mate.”

With that, Roadhog picked Junkrat off the bed from where he’d been lying, and he settled Junkrat so that he straddled their new toy, a medium-sized box with a rounded top. A Sybian saddle, the woman at the shop had called it. It had intrigued Roadhog when he saw it, and when he found out its function, he just had to buy it.

Once Junkrat was in place, Hog stepped back and grabbed the small control board that came with the device. It was fairly simple, with only a few switches and dials on it. Roadhog flipped the first switch, and Junkrat yelped as the Sybian hummed to life underneath him. The vibrations were fairly low for now, but it was amusing to watch Junkrat try and adjust himself on top of it as he got used to the sensations.

“F-feels weird,” Junkrat said, “Weird but good.” He rocked his hips a little, but wasn’t able to move a lot due to the ropes that bound him. His eyes widened as he realized that he wouldn’t be able to do much more than take whatever Hog had to give him.

Roadhog chuckled. “You should see the look on your face.”

Junkrat groaned in exasperation, but it turned into a moan halfway through. He squirmed a bit on top of it, searching for more stimulation. “Oi, Hog, turn this thing up already, ya big tease.”

Hog smirked under his mask. “You sure you can handle it?”

“Yeah,” Junkrat said, tone defiant. “I can take anythin’ you got ta throw at me, so hurry—ah!” He was cut off as Hog turned the dial on the panel up a few notches. The device was making an audible hum now, but it wasn’t nearly as loud as the whine Junkrat let out. His cock, which had been resting fairly flat on top of it, began to lift and stiffen as he became more aroused.

“God,” Junkrat panted out. “This thing is fuckin’ ace, that’s for damn sure.” His hips twitched in place, and he tossed his head back in pleasure, shaking it from side to side.

Roadhog looked at the other switch. Pulse patterns… hmm. That one seemed promising, so he flipped it.

Junkrat tensed for a moment before crying out in surprise. “What are ya doin’ over there?” he said, laughing breathlessly.

Hog ignored him in favor of turning the dial. Each time he did, Junkrat would jolt and moan as the rhythm of the vibrations changed. Sweat rolled down his temples and back as he wriggled in place, desperately chasing stimulation.

Once Hog found a pattern that Junkrat really seemed to enjoy, he left that dial alone and went back to the other one, turning the power level up a notch.

Junkrat was flushed bright red at this point, tongue out as he gasped and groaned. He sat slouched, eyes on the floor as he was overwhelmed with pleasure. “Ah… I’m close..!”

Roadhog was having a lot of fun, watching Junkrat. He wasn’t ready to be done with it so soon. “Not yet.”

Junkrat looked up, expression indignant. “Wh-why not? Come on.” His cock was leaking beads of precum, which trickled down his length and dripped onto the top of the Sybian.

Hog laughed. “Ask nicely.”

Junkrat was out of breath with his eyes losing focus, hard as he tried to keep them on Roadhog. He whined, “Please! I wan’ it, please let me have it!”

Hog went back to the dial, and deliberated on how much higher to turn it up; a cruel idea was playing around in his head.

“C’mon— ghh,” Junkrat gasped as Hog turned the dial up two notches, letting out a high, breathy moan as his cock twitched at the increase in speed. He lost control and he panted, tongue out, as he reached his climax, spurting out cum over the Sybian and onto the ground in front of it.

Junkrat slumped, stomach heaving as the aftershocks of his orgasm left him. “H-help me get off this thing.”

Roadhog raised an eyebrow under his mask. “Thought you wanted to cum.”

Junkrat looked blearily at him, tired and disoriented. “I did.”

“Well, since you were so eager,” Hog said with a hidden but shit-eating grin on his face, “now you can do it again.”

“Wh—you, haaah, you kidding me, mate?” Roadhog shook his head, and Junkrat squirmed, trying to minimize the vibrations against his softening privates. “It’s—it’s too much.”

Roadhog said nothing, instead setting down the panel and moving a hand to unbuckle his pants. Junkrat perked instinctively at the sound of the zipper, but when he looked up at Roadhog, it was with an expression somewhere between a smile and a grimace. “T-tell you what, I’ll g-get off this thing and you can use it, yeah? It’s all yours, ol’ b-buddy.”

“I’ll pass,” Roadhog said, and pushed down his underwear to free his cock. He began to idly stroke his length as he watched Junkrat twitch and moan in front of him.

By this point, Junkrat was hunched over even further, shuddering as the vibrations pushed him into overstimulation. Roadhog moved his hand a little faster, and let out a moan of his own as Junkrat let out a whine, drool trailing out of the corner of his mouth.

Words seemed to, for once, be escaping Junkrat. He tossed his head back and forth as he gasped for breath. Hog saw with satisfaction that Rat’s cock was hard again.

“Please,” Junkrat begged, “I gotta…” He interrupted himself with a long, loud moan. A few tears trickled out of the corner of his eyes, and he blinked hazily up at Roadhog. “Gotta… haaah, gotta cum, please!”

“Magic word,” Roadhog said, and he picked up the panel with his free hand and turned up the vibrations as high as they could go.

Junkrat whimpered as the pulses shook his body, and he curled over like he’d been socked in the stomach. His hips thrusted forward once, and then, with a silent scream, he came for a second time. Seeing Junkrat like that pushed Hog over the edge, and he pumped his cock as the cum spurted out and landed on Junkrat’s face.

When Roadhog’s mind cleared, he saw Junkrat completely flat on top of the Sybian, and he fumbled for the control panel to turn the damn thing off. He hurriedly tucked himself back into his pants, and then he gently grabbed Junkrat and pulled him off the toy, causing Junkrat to whimper. He laid his lover out on the bed, and set about releasing him from his bindings.

He untied the knots and loosened the ropes until they all came undone, and then gently rubbed the reddened skin where there’d been chafing. Once Junkrat was completely untied, Roadhog walked to the bathroom and dampened a few washcloths with cool water. He returned, and used one to clean the drying cum off Junkrat’s face, who mumbled a small, “Thanks, mate.” He draped a few more over the spots where the ropes had been, and then finally used one to lightly soothe Junkrat’s privates.

Junkrat hissed at the contact at first, but after a few moments he let out a sigh of relief. “Actually feels sorta good.” He blinked wearily up at Roadhog, and a small smile appeared on his face. “Jackass.”

“Sorry if I went a little overboard,” Roadhog said, pressing a kiss to Junkrat’s forehead.

“Eh,” Junkrat said, “Wasn’t too bad. Just… _really_ intense. Warn a bloke next time, okay?”

“You got it,” Roadhog promised, and Junkrat smiled and pulled Roadhog down onto the bed next to him.

The two held each other for a few minutes, basking in the afterglow. Then, Junkrat’s voice broke the silence: “I’m totally gonna get back at you, though.”


	6. Fetish/Kink of Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I chose the luxury kink for this chapter, as I was inspired by froggyflan's fic "[Take Me Home Tonight](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7588396)". Enjoy!

Junkrat had to resist the urge to snicker; the clerk at the desk seemed utterly confused. Of course, it was likely that during her entire career, she’d never seen two dirty, sweaty, bloody men ask for their most expensive suite with honeymoon accommodations. But once they slapped down the money on the counter, what right did she have to say no?

In no time at all, the two men were standing upstairs in the most luxurious place they’d ever been in: plush carpeted floor, mahogany walls with opal inlays, a king-sized bed with a canopy and sheets woven from silk and gold thread, and a wide balcony with a magnificent view. The bed was scattered with fragrant rose petals, and there were a few boxes of gourmet chocolate on the nightstand. They dumped their duffels on the floor and set about to explore the rest of the suit.

The bookshelves in the living room went ignored, though the two both appreciated the enormous flatscreen TV. A quick investigation into the bathroom revealed an gigantic tub hewn from marble, already filled up with pale gold, bubbly liquid. Junkrat dipped a finger into it and licked it; with a surprised look on his face, he exclaimed, “S’alcohol, mate! Is that crazy or what?”

Roadhog followed Junkrat’s example. “It’s champagne,” he said. “Probably the expensive kind.”

Junkrat grinned. “Wanna take a champagne bath wi’ me?”

Roadhog decided he was amenable to the idea, so the two of them shucked off their gear and dipped into the tub, which was thankfully more than big enough for Hog. It was nice and warm, and the two of them relaxed in the bubbles.

Junkrat draped himself over Roadhog’s stomach, nuzzling his face against his lover. “Gotta say, I ain’t normally fond a baths, but after a tough day’s heist, nothin’ could be betta.”

Hog chuckled. “I could probably think of something you’d like better.”

Junkrat looked up at his man with an anticipatory smile. “Oh yeah? Tell me!”

Hog took Junkrat’s face in his hands and guided him up for a kiss. Junkrat leaned into it, closing his eyes and slipping his tongue into Roadhog’s mouth. The two sat there for a while, luxuriating in the warmth and kissing passionately. The bathroom was quiet, save for the soft sounds of eager lips and the occasional clinking of teeth.

Roadhog broke away after a moment to nibble at Junkrat’s ear. “Wanna treat you like a king, Rat.”

Junkrat tittered. “Ya welcome to it, mate.”

Hog smiled, and he stood, lifting Junkrat in his arms. The two quickly rinsed off in the shower—it took some convincing, but as much as Rat liked being dirty, he didn’t much like the idea of being sticky—and then Roadhog carried Junkrat into the bedroom and laid Junkrat out on the bed.

“So, what’s the plan, mate?” Junkrat looked excited. Without responding, Roadhog reached inside one of the duffels they’d brought in, and pulled out several different sacks. Immediately Junkrat perked up and grinned. “I like how ya think, mate!”

Roadhog opened the sack and grabbed several of the many tall stacks of money. He broke the bands securing them, and then tossed the loose bills on top of Junkrat, until Junkrat and the surrounding bed was covered in soft green paper.

Rat laughed, “Aces! That’s wha I’m talkin’ about.” He looked on as Hog reached into the next back and scattered a few handfuls of gems on top of him, with a few the shining stones sliding off and onto the silk sheets next to him. The last thing he took out was a bag full of golden jewelry. He rifled around before pulling out a long, golden chain, and he climbed on top of Junkrat to secure his hands above his head with it.

Now face-to-face, Roadhog leaned down and pressed another kiss to Junkrat’s lips, causing Junkrat to let out a pleased sigh. As the two made out, Roadhog reached to the side and, after fumbling around for a bit, grabbed one of the boxes of gourmet chocolate. He pulled back for a moment, and popped one of the sweets in Junkrat’s mouth. “Cheerfs!” Junkrat said, speaking around a mouth full of chocolate.

Roadhog continued to remove chocolates from the box, and laid them down in a trail from his sternum to just above his crotch. Junkrat’s eyes lit up, and he giggled as Roadhog nipped at his neck before kissing his way down to his collarbones. Hog lavished Junkrat’s chest with affection, sucking on a nipple until it was stiff before rewarding himself with a piece of chocolate and moving farther down.

Junkrat squirmed and moaned beneath him, looking forward to when Roadhog inevitably reached the end of the trail, but also enjoying all the attention he was receiving. When the time came, Roadhog ate the last chocolate and gave several light kisses to Junkrat’s navel before sliding down and licking the base of his cock.

“Agh, fuck,” Junkrat groaned, and thrust his hips forward, trying to grind against Hog’s mouth; Roadhog took pity on him and swallowed down Junkrat’s length, causing him to throw his head back with pleasure. Roadhog sucked and bobbed his head, pulling back to lick the head a few times before moving away.

“Done so soon?” Rat panted, but Roadhog just grinned slyly and went back to dig in the duffle bag. Junkrat craned his neck to see what Hog was looking for, but couldn’t figure it out until he resurfaced with their oft-used bottle of lube. Junkrat beamed at him. “Finally!”

Hog grabbed Junkrat, flipped him over so that he rested on his stomach, and moved his bound hands so that one of the bedposts rested in between them. Junkrat wriggled forward until his chest was supported with the fluffy pillows, and put his knees under him to relieve some of the pressure in his arms. Once Junkrat was comfortable, Roadhog spread his legs.

“Yesyesyes!” Rat hissed in excitement, and then gave a surprised laugh when Hog’s hands, suddenly cold with lube, grabbed his thighs and began to slick them up. Once Roadhog was satisfied with the amount there, he took a little more and coated his cock with it.

“Ready?” Roadhog said, and before he’d even finished, Junkrat was nodding furiously, so Hog went ahead. He slid his cock between Junkrat’s legs so that it rubbed up underneath his member, and closed Rat’s legs around himself. Then he began to thrust into the tight space between, groaning in satisfaction.

Rat moaned as Hog’s cock rubbed up against his own, and pushed his hips back against him whenever he would thrust forward, meeting him halfway. He tried hard to keep his legs tight enough for Hog, but with each thrust, it became even harder; he just wanted to sprawl out and feel the pleasure wash over him.

Hog moved his hands from Junkrat’s legs to his chest, smoothing them over the skin there. He brushed still-prominent ribs—he’d have to fix those, he reminded himself—and pinched Junkrat’s nipples, still thrusting all the while.

Junkrat squirmed in Hog’s grasp, thoroughly enjoying the sensations in his chest, and squeaking whenever Roadhog played with one of his nipples. The feeling of Roadhog sliding between his thighs was so erotic, and Junkrat’s cock began to leak precum, further slicking up his length. The room was filled with their moans, along with with the soft sounds of their hips meeting together.

Roadhog thrusted a few more times before letting out a grunt and reaching his orgasm, cum shooting out to land on the satin sheets and a few of the dollar bills. Roadhog slowed to a stop, panting against Junkrat’s back. Suddenly, he recalled that Junkrat hadn’t come yet, and he took Rat’s cock into his hand and pumped it.

Junkrat was close enough that it only took a few more pulls from Roadhog’s slick hands to push him over the edge, and he let out a long, high-pitched moan as he was rocked with the aftershocks. Then, his knees collapsed underneath him, and Roadhog quickly tipped Junkrat onto his side before he could fall into the patch of cum-stained sheets.

“Thanks, mate,” Junkrat said, still panting a little, and he snuggled into Hog as he curled up behind him on the cleaner side of the bed. Together, the two of them cuddled until they both drifted off into a deep, luxurious sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Foodplay isn't really my thing, but I thought it was appropriate for this fic. Also, champagne baths are a real thing, but I think that like only one hotel does it.


	7. Aftercare/Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm a big fan of [pigdemonart](pigdemonart.tumblr.com)'s Retirement comic, which you can find [here](http://pigdemonart.tumblr.com/tagged/retirement-comic/chrono). Go ahead and give it a read, the art and storytelling is fantastic. On a normal schedule, it updates about every other week.

Life, Junkrat decided, had been pretty good.

He'd had a hell of a time when he was younger, moving restlessly from place to place to avoid bounty hunters, but his life had vastly improved the instant he'd met Roadhog.

Good old Roadie. He'd been there for him when no one else had, and he'd cared about him when no one else would. He'd made his days brighter, brighter than even his best explosions, and Junkrat could say with certainty—disgustingly mushy certainty—that he'd found the perfect person to spend the rest of his life with.

Of course, neither of them knew how long the rest of their lives would be. Roadhog was pushing seventy now, and Junkrat was getting close to as old as Hog’d been when he first met him. Roadhog was just plain old (old as balls, ha!) and Junkrat probably didn't have a lot of time left either, if you went by the amount of blood he coughed up on a regular basis. And all this was assuming that they didn't get killed in their sleep by bounty hunters! Junkrat had trapped the area surrounding their house pretty well, though, so that wasn't too likely.

Still, Junkrat mused, life had been good. Life was especially good whenever he and a Roadie were fucking, like they were now.

Speaking of which…

Junkrat shook himself out of his reverie just as Hog came with a low moan, shooting a few ropes of cum onto Junkrat’s stomach. Then, like he was suddenly hit with a wave of weariness, he let out a ragged breath and flopped down next to him. Junkrat immediately scrambled out of the bed, cursing his aching joints as he did, and pulled Hog’s inhaler out of the night table. Hog gave a weak but grateful grunt and took a deep breather.

While he did so, Junkrat hobbled over to the bathroom and wet a few washcloths. He still wasn't a fan of being clean, but living with Roadhog for so long had rubbed off on him. He made quick work of the cum drying on his stomach before returning to Hog and cleaning off the mess Junkrat had made on him earlier. He gently wiped the cloth across Roadhog’s belly, and when Roadhog let out small, “Thanks,” Junkrat tittered and said, “Least I can do for ya, y’old fart.”

Roadhog rolled his eyes, and with a chuckle, he said, “You ain't as young as you used to be either.”

Junkrat took the last clean cloth and dabbed at the sweat around Hog’s temples, grinning crookedly. “Yeah, but I've aged gracefully.”

Hog snorted. “Bullshit.”

“Oh shut it, ya wrinkly old fuck.” Junkrat tossed the little bundle of dirty towels to the floor before crawling back into bed with Roadhog, who pulled him in close with a tired sigh.

Junkrat nuzzled his face into Hog’s shoulder. “Really takes it out a ya, dunnit? Don't want to risk you havin’ a heart attack just from fuckin’.”

Hog laughed at that. “It'd be worth it.”

Junkrat rolled his eyes. “What a way ta go, though. Sure ya wouldn't want somethin’ more… glamorous?”

Hog’s eyes were shut now, and he seemed to be ready to doze off. Quietly, he murmured, “Just being with you would be enough,” and pressed a quick kiss to Junkrat’s cheek.

Junkrat chuckled. “Ya big softy,” he teased, but only got a response in the form of a loud, rattling snore. He let out a small, content sigh, and pressed his head to Hog’s chest, allowing himself to be comforted by the sound of Hog’s heart, still beating as strong as ever.

Yeah, they'd kick the bucket someday, but as long as they were together, well, that'd be enough.


End file.
